Any ideas for me??
by HPandBTVSfan
Summary: This is the first part of my first ever fanfic, i just put it up to see what people think, i have more just not typed up yet, please read it and tell me what you think


Chapter One  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the back of the potions classroom waiting for Snape to arrive.  
  
The dungeon was particularly freezing at this time of year and the students had their school scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, and an extra jumper under their ropes. The whole class was buzzing with excitement. Professor Dumbledore had just announced that there would be a Hogsmeade weekend the week before Christmas and 6th and 7th years were allowed stay out for the Hogsmeade Christmas party in The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I can't wait for the Christmas party," said Ron excitedly, looking wistfully at Parvati Patil over and the other side of the dungeon. "And I want to stock up on some whizzing whizbees from Zonko's"  
  
Oh, please" sighed Hermione, "aren't you a little old for Zonko's joke shop"  
  
"Ah, come on Hermione, lighten up. Anyway you weren't mocking Zonko's when they invented Zonko's pearls, "sweets to whiten your teeth" " laughed Harry.  
  
Ron snorted loudly and Hermione started to mutter something about that not being the point at all but at that moment Snape burst into the dungeon his black cape sweeping behind him. Two petrified looking 2nd years followed him, overloaded with magical herbs and potions.  
  
"On my desk" he barked at them. They carefully put the ingredients on the desk and ran from the dungeon as fast as they could.  
  
"Today we are making the Potion of suoicsnocbus erised, like the famous mirror of Erised it will show you your deepest desire, however I doubt that any of your minds have the ability to know your deepest desire even with the help of a powerful potion."  
  
He looked directly at Harry as he was saying this and Harry blushed remembering the times he had sat in from of the mirror, watching himself and his parents. Then he remembered the time when Snape had followed him in and yelled at him at him for sneaking out of the dormitory's then had asked him why he was looking at a picture of Professor McGonagall, before he realised what the mirror was. Harry sniggered and quickly coughed to cover it up, and Snape looked away quickly.  
  
"However, this potion also shows us our subconscious desire. I find this potion is a waste of time and unnecessary but Professor Dumbledore seems to think that as 6th years you should make it. So everyone pair up and get their ingredients, Crabbe and Goyle, Weasley and Malfoy, Longbottom and Parvati, Potter and Granger.."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and smiled "looks like we're together then" he said  
  
"Yeah" she said, looking over at Ron who was glaring at Malfoy and reluctantly moving his chair over to the Slytherin side of the dungeon.  
  
Snape began to bark out instructions and various sarcastic comments, while walking around the dungeon.  
  
Hermione began to cut up the bats tails in neat little segments while Harry measured the powdered root haphazardly.  
  
"Careful Harry," she said glancing in his direction in horror, "the ratio and proportion of ingredients is vital to the outcome of the potion and-" she stooped short as flicked a bit of bats tail at her. "Hhmmpphh, really Harry, must you be so immature" she turned away and finished chopping up her bats tails,  
  
But Harry just looked at her and grinned, " don't worry Hermione I'm being careful," he said, as he scooped up so of the powder he had spilled on the desk. Sighing with frustration Hermione added the Bats tail and powdered root to the potion of manticore blood.  
  
" Oh Harry," she groaned, watching the potion turn a funny green colour, "  
  
I told you to measure the root properly, it wont work properly now, here let me do that" she said exasperatedly, taking the knife from Harry and beginning to chop the phoenix feathers into even neater pieces that the bat tails.  
  
Harry glared at her, "I can DO IT, Hermione," he mumbled.  
  
"No, you're messing it up"  
  
"I am not, just let me do it"  
  
Harry glared at her again and grabbed back the knife, and promptly dropped the phoenix feather.  
  
"Stop it Harry let me do it."  
  
"I CAN DO IT HERMIONE."  
  
The whole class went silent and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked up slowly; Snape was standing over them with a smug smile on his face, his long greasy hair, over his black eyes.  
  
"Are we having problems Potter? Perhaps I should separate the two of you so that your little lovers spats wont be disrupting the class."  
  
"Lover's spat" spluttered Hermione, looking at Snape in shock, " it was not a lovers spat"  
  
She felt the colour rising in her cheeks and looked away when Harry caught her eye.  
  
"Don't you answer back to me Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention"  
  
"But sir"  
  
"Silence Miss Granger of it will be 50 points"  
  
"That's not fair sir, she was just trying to get the potion right" exclaimed Harry, instantly regretting it"  
  
"Well Well, always standing up for you girlfriend eh Potter? You will learn not to back answer me, another 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention," sneered Snape, who was in a particularly vindictive mood that Monday morning.  
  
He walked off to give out to Neville. Parvati was hiding in the corner and their potion was smoking and making funny noises.  
  
"Well done Harry" muttered Hermione, stirring the potion and chanting until it had resumed its normal shimmery blue colour.  
  
Harry threw his eyes up to heaven but said nothing. They spent the rest of the class working on the potion until Snape called for silence.  
  
"Potter, Miss granger, lets see if your potion has survived the double class. If it works everything should go black and you will see your inner and deepest desire. Bring your potion up here"  
  
Hermione carried the cauldron up to Snape's desk and laid it down carefully. Harry came up beside her and took one of the ladles Snape was holding out and took a bit of the potion. He looked Hermione and together they took the potion. He felt a volt of electricity go through him as if it was coming from Hermione, then he was floating in a sea of blackness his own image the only thing he could see. It was strange though that he was wearing his quidditch robes. And he looked all serious and nervous. Meanwhile, Hermione who had also felt the volt of electricity go through her saw only herself standing in her old periwinkle dress she had worn to the Yule ball in 4th year.  
  
Suddenly both students collapsed onto the ground in a faint. When they came around Snape was standing above then looking mildly perturbed holding two sherbet lemons. "Take these," he said thrusting the sweets into their hands. "Professor Dumbledore swears by them for magical faints, so did the potion work at all? Or did ye just see your miserable selves from the potion"  
  
"I didn't see anything else," said Harry, shrugging.  
  
"Neither did I" said Hermione, who looked like she was going to cry. Her potions always worked why hadn't that one, she was sure she had fixed it.  
  
"Well," Snape's slick voice breaking into her reverie, " it looks like even you efforts couldn't salvage Potter's pathetic attempts at potion making, Miss Granger, please write out the full notes on today's class as it is very clear you do not know the method."  
  
Harry felt Hermione tense up beside him but he laid his hand on her arm to calm her down. Infuriated they took they're seats next to Ron, who was glaring at Malfoy again. 


End file.
